A Stranger Things Christmas
by Lilybug0402
Summary: It's El and Sev's first Christmas and the gang is going to make it the best Christmas possible just for them. However, things go awry when Sev runs away to get her Christmas wish, to learn more about herself. When El and Dustin went looking for her, old enemies return.
1. chapter 1

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!! and it's time for the Christmas Story I've been talking about in other fanfics!! I'm so excited for this one because it's a Christmas Story, it'll have as much Mileven and Deven fluff as I can shove in there, and because this will be like the first day of school story, except it will be in Mike's, El's, Dustin's, and Sev's point of view(as of now I am confirming that it will be these four cause I might add Nancy in later.) However, I will most likely not be posting two P.O.Vs everyday other day like I did for The First Day of School Because I forgot while writing these fanfics that I'm still in school and that I'm an English honors student and I need to start reading my quarter novels or else come January I'm dead meat (quite literally). Ok long intro, check, let's move this story along shall we?**

 **~Lily p.s I'll be shock if y'all actually read through my intros they're long and boring.**

 **El's P.O.V**

It was a surprisingly quiet evening in the Wheeler basement. The boys and Max were wrapping up a game of Dungeons and Dragons, while I played with my older sister, Sev's long brown hair. Sometimes, I envied her long brown hair. While my brown hair has grown within the past few months I've been back from the Upside down, it's still not as long as her. Sev told me that my hair will be as long as hers someday. But for now, I should enjoy my hair length. After the boys and Max finished the game, they started talking about something. Sev and I went to the table to join in the conversation.

"I can't wait for Christmas to be here!!" Lucas exclaimed, "Especially since all of our families are celebrating together this year."

"Christmas?" I asked in confusion, "Who's Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't a person El," Mike told me, "It's a holiday! You know like Halloween and Thanksgiving."

"Wait isn't it that holiday where a fat guy breaks into your house?" Sev questioned.

I got scared, a fat guy was going to break into my house soon. What would he do? Would he hurt Papa Hopper and me? I wasn't going to let that happen, and I knew that Papa Hopper wouldn't let it happen either. Mike saw that I was freaking out about this guy breaking an entry, and he did what he did best, he comforted me.

"It's ok El, the fat guy's name is Santa Claus, and he comes into your house on Christmas Eve to drop off presents to those who've been good."

"And coal to those who've been bad!" Will added.

"Christmas Eve?"

Sev took a look on the calendar and pointed on the 24th box in December.

"Look El, the 24th box says Christmas Eve!" Sev said as she showed me the box.

"And the 25th is Christmas Day." Dustin mentioned.

"It's when you get to open all of your presents!" Max explained, "and you get to have a big dinner with your family."

"Is that what you're doing Max?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know anymore.Probably not since what happened with Billy. My family has been divided."

"Maybe you can stay with El!" Lucas suggested, "It would be a great way for you two to bond!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" I replied, "But Papa Hopper most likely will say no."

"It's worth a try!"

Then, Mrs. Wheeler told the others that it was time to go. So Sev, Dustin, Lucas, and Max went home on their bikes. While Will and I waited for Papa Hopper to pick us up. I sat next to Mike for a few minutes. He asked me if I wanted anything for Christmas. I sighed and told him that I didn't know. I mean I just learned about the holiday a few minutes ago. If I were to ask for anything in the world, I want something that Mike couldn't give me. What I would want for Christmas is for Sev to become a Hopper. However, I knew how much she liked it at Dustin's house and that she really likes Dustin. I would never want Sev to be unhappy just so she could live with me, but she would finally have a family. Not just a bear family, or our mother who cannot directly speak to us, but a real family.

Papa Hopper came to take me and Will home. We stayed and chatted with Joyce for a few minutes. Then, we headed to our little cabin. Papa Hopper prepared dinner, he told me that I had to try new food, so he cooked spaghetti for us to make instead of Eggos. When it was ready we sat at the table and we started to eat. I looked around the cabin and noticed that we didn't have any decorations up for Christmas. I talk to Hopper about it and he said that if I wanted to, we could decorate the cabin we can if we wanted to. Then I decided to tell Papa Hopper about Sev.

"Papa?" I said to him, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What's up kid?" He asked me.

"I have to tell you something about my friend, Sev." I replied.

"What about her?"

"She's not just my friend, she's my sister."

I could tell that he was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Her full name isn't Sevannah, it's Seven." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked me kinda in rage.

"Because, I knew she was happy where she was."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have one of you in Hawkins? Let alone two? Where is she?"

"She lives with Dustin, she's fine. Sev keeps her powers a secret."

Papa Hopper started to calm down a little bit. Then he asked me what my point was in telling me this was. I told him that I'm telling him him this because I wanted to let him know that there was more than one of me in the world. Except I didn't want to mention Kahli, my "sister" who I met while I ran away.

 **Sev's P.O.V**

It was a good thing that I had my Volkswagen with me today. While Lucas and Max had to ride their bikes outside in the cold, Dustin and I were sitting comfortably in the seats of the Volkswagen that was a birthday gift from Mrs. Henderson. I did offer Max and Lucas a ride home, but they said that they can ride their bikes home. It was their lost, Dustin and I were nice and toasty during the ride home.

When Dustin and I got home, I went to my dog, Twizzler's food bowl to give her food, but Mrs. Henderson already did that for me. Which most likely meant she fed Tews as well. The last time Mrs. Henderson fed both Tews and Twizzler, she mixed up the dog food with the cat food. So I was hoping she didn't do that this time around. After I checked up on Twizzler, I went into my room and plopped myself on my bed. I have been sleeping in my own bed as of recently, I usually would sleep on the floor in Dustin's room cause I'm not used to sleeping alone. However, I only sleep in my bedroom by myself once or twice a week. Sometimes, I do get nervous to sleep alone because I sometimes get nightmares about Hawkins Lab. So it's good for me to have someone there to protect me from those nightmares.

After a while laying on my bed, I went to get one of Dustin's old t-shirts and a pair of leggings for my pajamas. Then I went to Dustin's room where he already prepared a sleeping bag on the floor for me. He knows that I can do these things by myself but he does them anyways. It gets annoying, but he is sweet for doing it.

"What's your excuse this time?" I asked him.

"It's Christmas!" He answered, it's the holiday of giving."

"Is it now? Well then what should I get you?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Sev! You've given me so much!" He told me.

"I insist Dustin, you've also given me so much and I want to repay you!" I replied.

"You can just give me candy and I'll be happy!"

"Candy? That's it? You're pathetic!"

"Ok then Miss Sev! What do you want for Christmas?" He asked me.

I actually thought for a second, "I know what I want for Christmas, but it's nothing you can give me."

"What do you want Sev?"

"I want to know who I am."

Technically speaking, I knew who I was. I'm Seven, a young girl from Hawkins Lab who had escaped when she was eighteen months old and was raised by bears. You'll be surprise about how many people were worried about my backstory, they thought it wasn't true but it was. But that's not the point. I knew who I was, just not who I was suppose to be. All I know about my biological family is that my last name is Ives, I have a little sister, Jane aka El, and I have a aunt. That's all I know about myself. I want to know more, I want to know more about who my biological father was, what date I was born, and most importantly, I want to know what my name was. All of those things would most likely be in a file of some kind, but I wouldn't know where it would be, and neither would Dustin.

"Oh Sev, I want to help you know who you are." He told me, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"It's ok Dustin, it was just one of my wishes."

When I went to sleep, I dreamt about El, Mike, Dustin, and I. I knew that if El was going to be in my dream, that it most likely meant that it wasn't going to be a good one. We were in the park having a picnic. Of course it only consisted of Eggos and Twizzlers, but we were happy. That is until scientist from Hawkins Lab saw us having a picnic. The minute they saw El and I, they grabbed us by the arms and took us away. I kept shouting Dustin's name and El kept shouting Mike's name. They tried to get us back, but they couldn't. I could feel myself sweating. The minute we got to the lab, they put us in handcuffs and sat us in uncomfortable chairs. Then, a guy with short grey hair came walking to us. I assumed that he was the guy who kept us hostage. El seemed to recognized the man really well.

"Papa?" she said as he approach us.

"How I missed you girls so much!" He replied.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"Why, you don't remember me Seven? I'm Dr. Brenner, your papa." He answered

"You are not my father! I refuse to believe it! What do you want from us?"

"Eleven, do you want to explain to your sister?" Dr. Brenner asked her.

"Experiments," El told me, "He's going to do experiments on us."

"You're not going to be experimenting on us!" I exclaimed, "Dustin and Mike are going to come get us!"

"That's where you wrong! Take them away!"

Guys took us away from each other, I kept on screaming in fear.

"Sev!" I heard her scream as we were being separating.

"El!" I screamed back! "El! EL!!!!!!!!!"

The guys put me in a solitary confinement that was sound and power proof. There was no way to get out The minute they closed the door I pounded on it. All I wanted was Dustin, where was he? I thought to myself, I need him.

"DUSTIN!!!" I cried out "DUSTIN!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"

 **That's it for now!! I'm going to try and make sure that everyone's perspective is as long as I can make it(I tried to do that with El's if you couldn't tell.) let me know how it is so far!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Ok remember when I said I wasn't going to post in this story often because I had English Work to do, well I still do, but I've been pracastinating!! I really do have to get that book done!! But the FANDOM!! Anyways I hoped you like the first chapter of my Christmas Story. As I thought about it more and more, I decided to not just make it a Christmas Story, by that I mean it's not what I was going to make it originally. I came up with some good ideas of a way to bring the Lab back into the story. How? Well you're gonna have to wait and see but it'll be good!! Anyways let the Deven and Mileven Fluff begin!!!**

 **~Lily**

 **Dustin's P.O.V**

"DUSTIN!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"

I woke up in the middle of the night to Sev screaming for me. She had to be having another nightmare. I immediately got out of bed and went to Sev's side. She was shaking in her sleep. I woke her up as quickly as I could.

"Dustin? Is that you?" She asked me as she started to wake up.

"Yes Sev it's me." I replied, "You're ok you were just having another nightmare."

"I was? It felt so real this time." She told me.

Sev was still shaking and she started to cry. I held her in my arms as she cried. She told me everything that happened in her dream. How she was so frightened to be back in the lab. Sev also felt defenseless for once in her life. I've never seen Sev look more frightened than ever, and she has had these dreams before. There has to be a deeper connection to this specific nightmare that I'm not getting.

"Dustin, I'm scared " She cried.

"It's ok Sev," I comforted her, "You're ok, you're safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not going back to sleep."

"I know you don't wanna Sev, but you have to." I reminded her.

She nodded her head.

"Please Sev, for me?" I begged her.

"But Dustin, I'm afraid to go back to bed." She replied.

"It's ok Sev," I told her, "I'm going to stay by your side until you fall asleep."

And I did just that, she placed her head on my lap and she started to get sleepy. I gently stroked her long brown hair and kissed her on the cheeks. Eventually, I got too tired to climb back into my bed. So I ended up sleeping with Sev on the floor.

 **Mike's P.O.V**

The next morning, I woke up and heard a pounding on the front door. I quickly got up and changed into some clean clothes. Then, I went downstairs to get the door. It was El on the other side. She gave me a huge hug the minute she saw me. After, we went into the basement. El told me that she was afraid. She had another nightmare last night.

"El, I'm so sorry!" I said to her as I held her, "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

She nodded, "Bad men, they came to take me and Sev back. Papa was there. He separated me and Sev. I tried to call out for you and her."

"El, the bad men are gone, you'll never have to be a science project anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Then, we heard another loud knock on the door. My mom told me that it was Dustin, he came down to the basement to join us.

"Hey guys!" He said as he came down the stairs.

"Hi Dustin!" El replied, "Is Sev here?"

"No, she's still sleeping. She had a rough night last night."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She had a nightmare." He answered.

"That's funny," I commented, "El had a nightmare last night too."

"We must of had the same dream." El said.

"Are you ok El?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah I'm ok now. I hope Sev will be ok."

"She will be. Speaking of Sev it's a good thing you're here El."

"Why?" I asked once more.

"Well I wanted to know how El found out that her name was Jane." He told us.

"I found a file in Papa Hopper's cabin. Why?"

"Because maybe we can find the files on Sev. She wants to know who she is." Dustin answered.

Dustin is out of his damn mind. There's no way Hopper would let any of us near those files from Hawkins Lab. Hopper isn't even allowed to have those files, he stole them from the lab. Maybe El could sweet talk him into giving us those files but I don't know if even that will work.

"I still need to ask about Max sleeping over!" El told us.

"Well I'll ask then," Dustin replied, "Sev is my girlfriend and one of my best friends."

"Sev's my sister!" El argued, "I want to help!"

"I might know how you could help." I told El. "If we can learn Sev's real name, maybe we can get a necklace with her name on it."

"That's a great idea!" Dustin exclaimed, "You guys get her the necklace, and I'll get the papers."

"Sounds like a plan!"

 **Ok guys here are the guy's P.O.V's I have another two P.O.Vs done (Another Dustin one and then a Sev one if you are wondering, I'm going random on the order this time instead of a pattern.) I do not know if I'm going to post them later or not but I will post them this weekend possibly. Unlike previous fanfics that I write on a doc and I copy then paste it on here, I'm writing this one as I go(and then copying and pasting it from Docs on to here). So if I run out of P.O.Vs to post I might not finish this story. Ok I'm going to go do that English book(or write more fanfic ;) ).**


	3. chapter 3

**This is the part where I write a incredicbaly long intro. But I had to this time around. I am beginning to worry that this story is not going to make any sense(but I'm still going to update this story I'm actually almost done writing it). But I'm hoping that it will make sense(maybe the title will be confusing because it turned out to be different from what I was planning.) I also made it kinda center around Sev(and I didn't mean to but you'll find out why I did in this chapter :) ). In the future, I'm going to try and not make it center around Sev so much. I'm always open to what you guys want to see so please let me know what you want to see in the reviews!! Thanks and let's get this party started!!**

 **~Lily**

 **Dustin's P.O.V.**

I didn't waste another minute, the second I left the Wheeler Household , I went over to El's cabin. Hopper taught all of us the special knock in order to enter, so he knew it was us. I knocked the special knock and Hopper answered it. He was very shocked to see me at the door. He's most likely used to seeing Sev or Mike at the door.

"Dustin," he said "Ummm El's not here."

"I'm actually here to see you sir." I told him.

"Is this about Seven?" He asked me.

"Yeah it is……. wait how do you know Sev's identity?"

"El told me last night." He answered, "She also said that you were taking care of her."

"Yes Sir, I am." I replied, "She's doing just fine. Except she had a wish this Christmas and I need your help to get it."

"What do you need me for?"

"Sev wants to know who she is."

Hopper was confused at first, I had to explain to him what I meant by that. He told me that he might have Sev's files, but he didn't know where they would be. Hopper promised me that as soon as he finds them he'll give them to El to give to me. That way, Sev will know who she is.

After an encounter with Hopper, I went back home to check up on Sev. When I went into my room, Sev wasn't in there. My mom came home from work a few minutes after I got home.

"Hey kiddo!" She greeted me with a hug and kiss, "Where's Sev?"

"I don't know. She's not in my room." I answered.

"She might be in hers." My mom mentioned.

So I went into Sev's room to see if she was in there. She wasn't in her bedroom either, however, I did find a note on the bed. I took the note and read it.

 _To whom it may concern(or Dustin),_

 _If you are reading this note, that means you noticed that I am not home. I took a few things and I am off to find out who I am. I think if I figure out who I am, my nightmares will go away and I'll be happy. Until then, I'm looking for any evidence that I can use. Don't worry about me Dustin, I'll be ok._

 _Love,_

 _Sev_

 _P.S. Take care of Twizzler for me!_

"Oh Shit!" I exclaimed, "SHIT!!SHIT!! SHIT!!"

"What's wrong Dusty?" My mom asked me.

"Sev's ran away!" I replied.

"Oh no! Poor Sev."

"I'm going to go find her!"

I grabbed my backpack and filled it with food and my supercom. Then I grabbed my bike and headed out to the woods. On my way there, I called everyone from the supercom.

"Attention everyone! We have an emergency! Sev ran away! We're going to need everyone's cooperation if possible. I'm going to be looking in the woods. Call on this channel if you find her!"

 **Sev's P.O.V.**

There's no turning back now, I was in the woods right near Hawkins Lab. If I was going to find any evidence about who I was, this was a great place to start. I searched for hours on the ground and I couldn't find a single trace of evidence that I was from the lab. Except for a small piece of clothing that looked like a hospital nightgown. I assumed that the piece of clothing could have been mine since I was young when I escaped the lab. The tag on the clothing said Property of Hawkins Lab. That's it, it had to have been mine. Unless another little kid escaped the lab at a young age. As I put the gown in my bag, I heard people coming. I quickly found a nearby log and hid underneath it. I'm sure it was just El or Dustin looking for me, but just in case, I was going to hide. Besides, I didn't want to be found. As the two people came closer, I recognized them, it was El and Dustin, just like I thought. I went deeper into the log so they wouldn't see me.

"Do you see anything El?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing yet, but I have a feeling she's near." She answered.

I watched as they kept on looking for me. Hopefully, they didn't think to look inside of a log. However, a few minutes after they arrived, I saw more people coming. At first , I thought it was the others, but I was wrong. They were scientist. Crap, they found El. I thought to myself. I saw them grab El by the torso and her screaming in fear. Dustin tried to get them off of her but he couldn't. I couldn't bare to watch it anymore, I was going to save my sister.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" I said as I crawled out of the log.

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm her sister." I replied as I rolled up my sleeves, revealing my tattoo.

"There's two of them!" The other guy exclaimed, "Dr. Brenner would be so pleased."

"Papa?" El said in confusion, "I thought he was dead."

"That's where you're wrong. He's still alive." The first guy responded.

"And you'll soon be reunited with him!"

"NO!" I yelled as I pushed the men back with my mind.

El was freed and she went to Dustin's side. I went up to the men.

"You're not taking her." I told them, "If you're going to take anyone, take me."

"SEV NO!!" Dustin exclaimed.

"DON'T DO THIS!" El added

"What's the catch?" The first guy asked.

"You leave my sister alone.I promise I'll won't fight."

"Very well, let's get her Jeff."

The two guys took me by the arms and took me away from Dustin and El. I started to cry as I heard them calling out my name. El was in the most distressed and I could tell, but she knew that I had to do it. If Hawkins Lab got a hold of El, she would have to go through the same thing she went through before. I didn't want El to have to suffer again. That's why I sacrificed myself for her. After all, it is Christmas. It's the season of giving, and I gave El the best Christmas gift ever, her freedom.

 **To be honest, I think this is the shortest Sev's P.O.V. I've ever done. It's shocking.**


	4. chapter 4

**You wanna know what's sad? It's 4:15 EST in the morning. Ok it's not sad I just can't sleep so I'm going to post a new chapter then write more fanfics!!! Some Mileven Fluff in this chapter!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Not too long of an intro this time cause I'm kinda tired and hungry!**

 **~Lily**

 **El's P.O.V**

"SEV!" I shouted, "NOOO!!"

I can't believe she did it. Sev saved me from going back to the lab. Now, she's going back to the lab. I was in tears, I didn't want to go back to the lab, but I didn't want her to go back either. Dustin was also upset. He reminded me of Mike when I disappeared in the Upside Down. Mike was upset and determine to find me, because he liked me so much. I knew that Dustin would be determine to find Sev too. He likes Sev so much that he wouldn't bare to lose her. We went back to Mike's house and the gang met us there.

"What's the emergency?" Mike asked as we all came down into the basement.

"We found Sev." Dustin answered, "But she's been taken away."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

"Bad place." I replied.

"Hawkins Lab!" Max exclaimed.

"She's been held captive by two guys!" Dustin added, "and she's in big trouble!"

"We need to save her!" Will said, "But how?"

"We get Chief Hopper to beat up some bad guys and Sev is home free for the holidays!" Lucas explained.

We all came up with the plan to get Sev out just in time for the holidays. However, Mike refused to let me be apart of the plan to save my own sister. Everyone got on their bikes and I hopped on Mike's bike. We began the first step into getting my sister back, going to Papa Hopper to talk to him. I talked to Mike along the way there.

"Mike, why?" I asked him, "Why can't I help save Sev's life?"

"Because El, I can't lose you again." He answered, "What if the bad men take you back?"

"They won't," I told him, "You won't lose me ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I'm here to stay forever."

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I could feel El holding on to me extra tight for the rest of the way to Hopper's. Hopper was part of our plan to get Seven back from the bad men at Hawkins Lab. El wanted to help find Sev and save her life. However, I told her that I didn't want her apart of the plan. I was so scared to lose her again. The first time she disappeared, I was an emotional wreck for 353 days. Every night I would call her from my supercom, begging for her to come back or to at least send a sign. She did send signs but I couldn't tell if it was her. Now she's back safe and sound with me. I didn't want to lose her to the bad men again. El told me that I wasn't going to lose her. I made her promise that I wouldn't.

When we got to Hopper's cabin, El did the special knock on the door so that Hopper knew it was her. He opened and was shocked to see all of us here.

"El, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Papa, we need your help." She answered. "It's Seven."

"Look I know about that and I found her files, I think her birth certificate is in here too."

"It's not that Chief!" Lucas replied.

"But thanks for the files, that will be helpful!" Dustin chimed in.

"Seven's been taken away." I told him.

"By the bad men." Will added.

"And we need your help to save her."

Hopper invited all of us inside to devise a plan on how we were going to get her back. The initial plan was that Will sneaks into the lab's venting system to locate where Sev was. Then, Hopper, Dustin, and El sneak inside the lab and rescue Sev from the bad men. Lucas, Max, and I would stay outside and keep guard in case anything goes awry. We don't know what the bad men want from Sev. Hopper only assumed it would have something to do with reopening the portal. The last thing we needed right now was the portal to be reopened. What if the Mind Flayer is still alive? El might have closed the portal a little over a year ago, but that doesn't mean that it's dead. Hopper asked us if there were any question.

"Just one," I replied, "What happens after we get Sev?"

"Well we'll hopefully have the bad men taken out, or at least Dr. Brenner." He answered, "But we will run back to my van, and Dustin."

"Yes Chief."

"We might want to have Sev stay here with us."

"What? But she's been fine with me!" He protested.

"I know, but what if the Government knew about Sev's location. It would be safer for Sev to be here with us."

"Family." I heard El whispered.

After that, we all moved out and prepared for operation, get Sev back.


	5. chapter 5

**Hey Everyone it's time for chapter Five!!! The next chapter will be special because it'll have three P.O.Vs instead of two (I did an odd number of P.O.Vs instead of even but luckily they'll all tie in to the same topic), also if you wanna learn more about Seven and you haven't read my other fanfics yet, I am working on a description for her in my profile(which I recently learned how to write on). So same old Deven Fluff so let's get this Fluff started.**

 **~Lily**

 **Sev's P.O.V**

The men handcuffed my arms and they took me back to the lab that I haven't been to since I was a kid. It was weird being back in the lab, especially since it's been over fiftteen years since I've been at the lab. When I escaped the lab, I prayed that I would never have to go back again, but here I am. I'm about to set foot back into the lab most likely doing experiments. I didn't know what they were going to do, I was only experimented four or fives times before I escaped. When I got to the lab, they stripped me of my clothes and put me back in a similar hospital nightgown that I found in the woods, except bigger. Then, they took me to a table and sat me down in a chair. Just like in my dream, except El wasn't there. Dr. Brenner came in. he looked just like he did in my dream. I was freaking out, but I didn't show it. I'm not letting some guy who claims to be my father take control of me like in my dreams. I'm going to get out of here.

"Why Seven!" He said as he came up towards me, "What a surprise, I thought you were dead."

"Why did you try to take my sister?" I asked him in rage, "What do you want from me?"

"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to use big girl words." He responded, "They thought I was dead, but they were wrong, I dug out of the grave and found my way back here. Where I noticed that the portal was closed and that someone took over the lab. Well I took care of Dr. Owens and now I'm getting back to business, but I'm going to need your help."

This isn't good, I knew that he was going to force me to open the gate. He uncuffed me and took me into the room where the gate was. It was shut good, the scientist couldn't open it with their bare hands. Dr. Brenner told me that it was my job to open the gate to the Upside Down so they can do their research. There's no way that I was going to open the gate to the Upside Down. I knew about what happened a few years back, Dustin and El told me about it. It was dangerous for them and for me to open the gate.

"No," I told him, "I am not going to open the gate. And I'm not going to be your guinea pig!"

Dr.Brenner at first seemed to be understanding, but then he hit me in the stomach, sending me to the ground. I've never felt more weak in my life. Then the men came back and took me away. I tried to get out of their grip, but they were too strong for me to free myself. They pushed me in a soundproof room that was similar to the room in my dream, except it had a bed and toilet in it. The door was locked behind me and I was alone. Everything in my dream was coming true. I tried so hard to fight off the tears, but I couldn't. Of course I'm glad it was me and not El, but I wish it was neither of us. I'm scared, I don't want to die here. I want to go home, I miss seeing my bear family once a week, I miss going to school, I miss driving. I miss Mike, Lucas, Will, Max, Lucy, but most of all, I miss El and Dustin.

 **Dustin's P.O.V**

All I could think about on the way to the lab was Sev. El has told all of us what Dr. Brenner and his team has done to her. It sounded like hell. Now, Sev is going through the same ordeal that El went through. Sev must be terrified about this. We parked a couple of feet from the lab so no one would be suspicious. Then, we looked for a way to get Will inside the vents so that he could search for Sev. Eventually, we found a place where he could crawl into the vent. Now, all we had to do was wait.

"Don't worry man." Lucas said to me, "She's going to be ok."

"I hope so," I replied, "We all know how Mike was when he almost lost El. I would be a wreck if I lost Sev."

"You really care about her do you?" Max asked.

I nodded, and she started to laugh.

"Awwww you're finally over me!"

"You knew?"

"Of course I did you dumbass." She answered.

An hour later, we heard Mike's Supercom going off. It was Will.

"Guys! I found Sev! I repeat I found Sev!" Will said, "She's in one of the sound proof rooms."

"We're on our way in." Hopper replied, "Let's move!"

"You know I think this is the most excited day before Christmas Eve I've ever had." Mike commented.

We went to the entrance of the lab, where Hopper knocked out a few of the security guards and let us in. El, Hopper, and I went to go searching for the soundproof rooms. Along the way, El and Hopper had either knocked out or killed at least two dozen bad men. We were almost close to the goal, when Dr. Brenner and at least 30 bad men came up from behind.

"Well, well, well." He said as he walked towards us. "Who do we have here? Elevan? Is that you?"

"Where is she?" El asked.

"Where's who?"

"You know who she's talking about!" I replied, "Where's Seven?"

"Oh Seven is locked up. Just like you're going to be, Eleven. Get her!"

The bad men were charging at us at a rapid rate. El used her powers to kill some of them, Hopper knocked out a couple of them with his fist, and I used a wrist rocket that Lucas lent to me to hit some of the bad men. We were able to successfully get rid of all of the bad men. Then Hopper knocked Dr. Brenner out and put him in handcuffs. He also took the keys to Sev's room. El was happy, she never had to worry about the bad men ever again. Now, we just had to find Sev. We continued on the path we were on. Eventually, I found the room Sev was in. Hopper gave me the keys then went to find and free Dr. Owens. I unlocked the door. When I entered the room, Sev thought I was a bad men and curled herself up in a ball.

"Go away!" She shouted, "I told you I'm never going to be your guinea pig."

"Well then, do you want to go home and eat twizzlers all day?" I asked her.

She uncurled herself, "Dustin?"

"Yeah Sev, it's me!"

"Dustin! You saved me!" She exclaimed as she got up and gave me a huge hug and kiss.

"Your sister and Hopper helped too!" I told her.

And right on cue, El and Hopper came in.

"Sev!" El said as she ran towards her sister and gave her a hug, "I can't believe you did that for me."

"Did what?"

"Risk your life and freedom for mine."

"I love you." She told El.

"I love you too."

"Come on kiddos," Hopper told us, "I'll take you kids home."

"Is Sev coming home with us Papa?" El asked.

"I think she'll be just fine at Dustin's house, for now!"


	6. chapter 6

**I'm going to keep this note as Short as possible so all I'm going to say is Mileven and Deven Fluff!!! Also we FINALLY learn Sev's real name!! Thank you for reading this story and yay it's finished!!**

 **~Lily**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **El's P.O.V**

I've spent this morning decorating the cabin with Papa Hopper. It was a lot of fun decorating with him. He turned on some classic holiday music and he danced around as we decorated. Papa looked like an idiot but it was entertaining to watch. During the afternoon, I was with the others preparing but for Christmas at Mike's house. We were all going to have dinner at his house that evening, then the adults were going to do something and the kids are going downstairs and playing games.

In between decorating houses, I went to the jewelry store to pick up the necklace that I got for Sev with her name on it. I knew that she was going to love the joint gift that Dustin and I had for her. While I may not be getting my wish to have Sev be apart of my family with Hopper, at least she'll get her wish of knowing who she is.

That night, everyone was there for dinner at the Wheeler's. The Sinclairs, The Byers, and the Hendersons. Max came as well, but it was just her. Her family were not celebrating Christmas this year and she would rather be here than at home with her family. We had ham for dinner, which was good, but I wish we had Eggos. After dinner, we all went downstairs to avoid our siblings (mainly Lucas' younger sister, Erika and Mike's younger sister, Holly). We played all kinds of Christmas related games(or at least nothing Dungeons and Dragons related) , like catch the reindeer, Holiday Monopoly, uno, and more. Eventually I got really tired and I started to go to sleep. Mike saw that I was sleepy and he took me to the couch and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna hear a story El?" Mike asked.

I nodded. The others gathered around us to hear the story.

"It's call The Night Before Christmas."

I kept my head on his shoulder as he read the story to everyone. As he read the story, everyone was getting sleepy. Sev and Dustin were the first ones to fall asleep, then Will, Max, and Lucas. Mike and I passed out right after he finished the story. The bad thing about us sleeping is that we weren't suppose to stay at Mike's house. We were all suppose to go home a few hours after dinner. However, I think all of our parents left us in the basement. I guess they didn't want to wake us up.

 **Sev's P.O.V.**

For the first time in a long time, I got sleep and I didn't have one nightmare. Maybe it was because it was the holidays and my mind was being kind to me. But maybe it could be because I was back at the lab and I made it out again. Now, I'm back home safe and sound with my friends and family. About to celebrate my first Christmas. That morning, Dustin woke me up earlier than usual.

"Wake up Sev! It's Christmas!" He said as he went to wake up the others.

The others woke up and we all ran upstairs to open our presents. There were a lot of presents under the tree, more than I thought there would be. Although we did have a lot of kids in the house. We each gave each other our presents. Max gave Lucas an action figure. Will gave Mike a Dungeons and Dragon T-Shirt. Mike gave Will a new drawing pad. El gave Dustin a notebook to do his research in. And I gave El something that she's always wanted, a makeup kit.

"Sev! When did you find time to buy this?" El asked me.

"Yesterday," I answered, "Before I came here."

She gave me a huge hug and reminded me how I was the best sister in the world. Then, Dustin pulled me away from El to tell me something.

"Your sister and I worked together to get you this." He said to me as he handed me a wrapped present.

I opened it, and I was shocked, "Dustin, I can't believe it, these are my files."

"Hopper gave them to me. Pretty cool huh?"

I had no words for him. He gave me exactly what I wanted, my identity. I gave him a hug and kiss, then I opened the file to look at my name.

"Olivia." I whispered to myself, "That's my name."

I had a name, my biological mother gave me a name and it's beautiful. Olivia Ellie Ives, born on April 22nd, 1969 (which meant that I chose my actual birthday when I chose a birthday!). The only thing that I was devastated about was the fact that my biological father was Dr. Brenner. It was hard to believe that a cruel man like him to be my father. Dustin held me close and said that everything is going to be ok. That made me feel better.

El gave me her Christmas gift soon after I learned that my name is Olivia. Her gift for me was a gold necklace with my name on it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever had in my life. I gave El a huge hug and told her that she is the best sister in the world. Then came the big question. What did I want to be called? I thought about this for a while, and I decided that I wanted to be called Sev. It's been apart of me for my whole life and just to get rid of it now when I'm sixteen and on the verge of adulthood, it just wouldn't feel the same. Although I am still happy that I now know that I was loved by my mother.

 **Mike's P.O.V**

This Christmas was going better than I expected. El and Sev are having a great time. It makes me happy to see them being like normal kids and celebrating Christmas. Everyone else was having a good time too. The highlight of everyone's day was when Dustin gave Sev her files from the lab. Damn, Dustin is good with girls. I thought to myself. He gave her a puppy for her birthday and her identity for Christmas. It makes me wish that my gift for El was as amazing as that. As I watched Dustin and Sev kiss for the seven hundredth time today, El pulled me to her. She gave me a box that was wrapped with a bow on top.

"Present," she said as she handed it to me, "for you."

I opened it and I felt guilty. It was a chemistry set I've been wanting for a long time. Now it made my gift sound pathetic.

"Oh El, you shouldn't have." I told her, "Now I feel bad, I had a gift for you, but I don't think it's good enough…"

"Mike, it's ok."

I reluctantly handed over the gift to her. It was a silver necklace with a eggo charm on it. I could tell that she really liked it.

"Mike! It's so beautiful." She replied, "You get me so well."

El and I shared a hug. As we were hugging, I noticed something dangling over our heads. El asked me what it was. I looked up and I saw a mistletoe attached to a fishing rod. I glared at Dustin and Lucas. Who I thought were responsible for this, but they didn't have a fishing rod. I looked around to see who it was and to my surprise, it was. Sev.

"Sev!" I exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"What? I already kissed Dustin, now it's your turn!" Sev replied.

I shouldn't have complain about kissing El. After all, I've loved and cared about her since the moment we met. El leaned in and I gave her a small lovely kiss on the lips. While everyone was complaining that it should of been bigger, El and I were content. An hour later, my mom called us up for brunch with the whole family. Being all together for Christmas made me realize that this is the best Christmas ever. Being with my friends and family truly make the holidays more special.


End file.
